This invention relates generally to refrigerator storage chambers, and more particularly, to a support assembly for a refrigerator storage pan.
A typical household refrigerator includes a freezer storage compartment and a fresh food storage compartment either arranged side-by-side and separated by a center mullion wall or over-and-under and separated by a horizontal center mullion wall. Storage shelves and storage drawers or pans typically are provided in the fresh food compartment, and storage shelves and wire baskets typically are provided in the freezer compartment. In some refrigerators, the storage pans may be maintained at a temperature that is different from the temperature of the compartment in which the storage pan is located. In addition, an ice maker may be provided in the freezer compartment. A freezer door and a fresh food door close the access openings to the freezer and fresh food compartments, respectively.
Storage pans are typically provided in a lower portion of the refrigerator for storing fresh fruits and vegetables or in some cases, fresh meats. The storage pans are generally suspended from a support structure that includes a track or glide that facilitates sliding movement of the storage pan in and out of the compartment.
While slide-out storage drawers and pans are desirable for convenient access, they can be difficult to use. In at least some known refrigerators, the storage pan can unexpectedly come all of the way out of its track, spilling the contents of the pan when a user tries to fully open the drawer. Alternatively, in other refrigerators, the travel of the storage pan is limited so that it doesn't easily come all of the way out, which limits access to the contents of the pan. Such pans may also be difficult to remove for cleaning.